


The Statement of Callum Scott [Podfic]

by KisaraMoriarty777



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Character Death, Death, Dismemberment, Major Original Character(s), Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Quote: Statement Begins (The Magnus Archives), Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), The Buried Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Corruption Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Eye, The Flesh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777
Summary: Statement of Callum Scott, regarding a nightmare that he had last FebruaryStatement taken on January 1st, 2020. Statement recorded January 23rd, 2021 by Jonathan Sims, the... still the Archivist.Statement Begins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	The Statement of Callum Scott [Podfic]

Dear Listeners/Readers,

I hope you are having a wonderful day!

This podfic was inspired by the Magnus Archives, which is a podcast by Rusty Quill. 

I sincerely hope that you enjoy this podfic! The link is located below:

https://soundcloud.com/user-878654180/statement-of-callum-scott

This is my very first attempt at a podfic/podcast fanfiction, so if it is a little bumpy in terms of audio quality or sound effects, please forgive me. Also, sorry about the bad voice acting. I tried my best to do Jon's voice, but it is not the greatest. 

The statement itself was written by Nym, who is a friend of mine. All credit to the writing of the statement goes to Nym. The supplemental and voice acting was done by me.

Sincerely, 

The Author


End file.
